DNAngel, Girls on Fire!
by Rein London H
Summary: 2z trouble ! woweee! My first DNA-fic! full summaary to be given at later date. I won't continue unless I get 5 reviews. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Angel-Fire Downpour**

_Disclaimer: I don't own D-N-Angel_

_Note: I wish I did._

_Claimer: Zephya is mine._

_ps, anyone can use her, her discription will soon be on my bio page, along with terms of use._

"Ah, dang it!" said Zephyra. Her hair had caught in the door again. The abnormally long, sleek, GREEN hair was tugged at unceremoniously by it's owner, a tall slim girl with angels' wings.

She was wearing thigh high, forest-green boots, sleeves too long for her job, and a skirt too short to be appropriate. Her wings were long and powerful, like the wings of the thief she worshipped, and if they weren't the prettiest shade of green, you might mistake them for Dark's wings.

In fact, her entire outfit was green, makeup and all. Here eyes were green, though which shade of green no one can really tell, they changed by mood. Her belt had little lock-picks attached to dangling chains, and her boots held more than one dagger.

She was a thief, and a goddess when she felt like it. She could send the men reeling with her looks if she wanted too, but there was only one man that she wanted. His name was Phantom Thief Dark.

Dark was a god amongst the works of art that filled the city. He had just returned after a forty-year absence, and he looked **good**. All the young ladies in Japan worshipped the buildings he stole from and recorded any news footage of him on television, just to pause it when they showed his face.

Finally, after much tribulation, her hair came loose from the door. She snatched on of her straight lock picks and wrapped her hair up in it. _No more mishaps,_ she thought. She took a look at her surroundings. There was an a/c vent just ahead of her on the opposite side of the room. But wait, this was a booby-trapped room, there were thin laser lines dividing up the entire volume of the room. She would have to be careful if she was going to beat Dark to the prize.

Oh yes, she wanted Dark more than any other man, but would she tell him that? Oh no. As far as he was concerned, she was competition. She always would be. It was life.

Zephyra managed to get to the other side of the room without tripping the alarms. She crawled through the a/c vent and headed to where the Sky Flower was kept. Yes, she knew it wasn't her style, but she was stealing this one to give to a friend.

She slid down and out of the vent with catlike ease, the sound of her boots muffled in the soft carpet. She stepped over to the medallion, wrapped up in foolish devices that would never work against Zephyra, let alone Dark-Mousy. She disabled it by cutting only one wire. She gently lifted up the glass case. Suddenly, a shadow stirred.

"The Sky Flower, Zephyra? You specialize in weaponry." The voice was cool, and familiar. It had to be….

"Hello, Dark. I'm sorry, but this lovely piece is mine." Her voice was ice cold, but her cheeks were flushed. Good thing the light in here was so bad.

"Tsk, tsk. Really, Zeph, you know that I've beaten you so many times before, why don't you hand me the medallion and go home?"

"Oh, puh-lease. You can' hurt me."

"Really? What if I turned you in?"

"You would be handing yourself over to Hiwatari in the process."

"Wanna bet?"

"Shall we-"

"Dance?" Dark mock bowed. "Let's."

Zephyra loved dancing. She was expert ballerina, but she was also a fourth degree tae kwon do black belt. She spun around and kicked, but he ducked and kicked. She somersaulted and landed back on her feet. He did a flip and landed next to her side. She aimed with her right hand at the left side of his face, but he caught her wrist and grabbed her around the waist.

"Well, you have some talent. And a nice figure, too."

Next thing he knew he was spread-eagle against the wall with the heel of her boot in his stomach.

"Thanks."

He grabbed both her wrists and twisted her around so her arms were crossed in front of her and her back was to him.

"Can I have the medallion, now?" he asked innocently.

She flipped upward and ended on his shoulders. "I don't think so," she replied venomously.

To Commander Satoshi Hiwatari, it looked like a well-rehearsed dance. He observed it all in a sort of daze. He looked at Zephyra and thought she must be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

**Midnight:** No! Satoshi's in love? It can't be! -starts choking Rein- You've stolen my hope!

**Rein:** OW! I- AGH!

**Midnight:** FIX IT! NOW! I WANT SATOSHI IN LOVE WITH ME!

**Rein:** OUCH! I CAN'T! THE READERS DON'T KNOW YOU YET!

**Midnight:** -stops choking Rein- Then introduce me now, and make Satoshi fall in love with ME next!

**Rein: **Ok. Peeps, this is my pal, Midnight, who will be seen next chappie.

**Midnight:** Good. Now Satoshi.

**Rein:** Uh…

**Midnight:** WHAT?


	2. Fire, Darkness, Light

Fire, Darkness, and Light

Disclaimer: I don't own D-N-Angel

Note: I wish I did.

Claimer: Zephrya is mine. Profile is on my bio but terms of use are still being drawn up.

Satoshi stared, entranced, at the figure who moved in blue and green. Her hair danced like a mystic's fire. Her soul seemed to burn with an energy that was unearthly, like one of heavens angels, or one of the demons of the underworld. Her body snaked about Dark's, like a mist, she was unmatchable. And that was the best part! She was fighting Dark! Oh, what are dreams made of? She's so beautiful, her-no! Not now!

"He's tearing me apart!" Satoshi thought. White wings emerged from inside his back. His face transformed into another. He became entrapped.

"Hello, Dark."

Dark and Zephyra froze. "Krad!"

"You know you love me, Zephyra."

"Krad, I'm warning you- leave now or you'll be-"

"I'll be what Dark? A ninny like you?"

Zephyra yanked her knife from her boot and flew at him, eyes blazing. He sidestepped and she crashed into the wall.

**Rein:** I know, I'm soooooooooo sorry, but school is a mess and my parents are trying to get us moved, its been a long time and I have had the worst case of writers' block the world has ever seen and I'm sorry!

**Zephyra:** You made me crash into a wall! And you LEFT me there!

**Rein:** (runs away crying) I'M SOOOOORRRRYYYYY!

**Zephyra:** Bawl-baby.


End file.
